


C'mon babygirl...

by Egg24



Series: Late Nights in the Library [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Library Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, These two need to get a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Couldn't have worn a skirt again, make it a little easier for me?"</p><p>"Well forgive me I wasn't expecting to be felt up between the bookshelves."</p><p>Sequel to Behave Darlin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon babygirl...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sequel because I love this ship and the idea in my head was too good to pass up, enjoy.  
> (Edit someone brought it to my attention that I should tag this dub con, I really did mean to, I just forgot. If you ever think I didn't tag something thst I should've please tell me, especially if it's anything like that)

After the library incident, Angie started avoiding anywhere she could possibly see Thomas. She took to studying in her room and rarely went to the library. It had been two weeks since then, and she had yet to run into him. Until her Wednesday afternoon class, which she knew he was in. Last week she'd skipped and copied the notes from a friend, but she knew she had to go back eventually.

She got there, late, to avoid the before class mingling.

"Late Miss Schuyler!" the professor called as she walked in

"Sorry sir!" she said taking her usual seat in the front of the lecture hall, she caught glimpse of Thomas in the back of the room.

Angie sat through the three hour lecture, and took her notes, she was out the door when the professor dismissed class.

"Angie!" she pretended that she didn't hear Thomas calling her and walked as fast as her heeled ankle booties would let her.

She got back to her dorm with the full intention of studying, her roommate, Maria, was on the couch sucking face with her boyfriend. Angie rolled her eyes and went to her room. Studying was going pretty well until she heard Maria's giggles and moans through the walls. 

"Seriously?" Angie growled under her breath, she tried to go back to studying, but it was getting difficult with the headboard hitting the wall. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, 11:30. Thomas probably wasn't at the library right now, right? Angie was growing desperate to study, and that wasn't happening with her roommate and her boyfriend humping like rabbits. She finally was sick of the noise packed up her bag and set out for the library.

It was freezing outside, Angie cursed herself for not remembering a jacket, all she had was a thin blouse protecting her from the elements.

"Hello? Mrs.Mendenhall?" Angie called, she got no answer, figuring she must be in the back, Angie started weaving her way through the shelves of books trying to find what she needed.

This is what Angie loved about the library late at night, it was empty and no one could disturb you.

"Thomas dear, how are you?" Mrs.Mendenhall called from the front desk area.

"Fine, how are you?" his voice was unmistakable.

"I'm doing fine thank you! Since you're going to be here for a while, could you lock up for me? Angie Schuyler usually does it for me but she hasn't been around lately." Mrs.Mendenhall asked, Angie heard the jingle of keys.

"Yeah I can do that, and I'm sure Angie will be around soon enough," he replied, Angie couldn't pinpoint where his voice was coming from.

"Goodnight dear!" Angie heard the door close, fuck she was in the library alone, with Thomas Jefferson, again.

Angie needed a way out and fast, she heard footsteps throughoutthe library. She did the only thing she could think to do, she started crawling on her hands and knees.

She's getting desperate for a way out, aimlessly crawling through the shelves.

"Well I never thought I'd see you in this position," Angie froze and looked up, Thomas was standing over her, "considering you've been avoiding me for about two weeks..."

"I-I..." Angie trailed, not knowing what to say, she sat up on her knees and pushed herself off of the floor. "I have to go..." she stuttered out trying to make her way to the front door. He stepped in front of her, she collided with his chest.

"C'mon babygirl..." there he was with that damn nickname and that smug smirk. He moved so his hands rested against the bookshelf on either side of her head, fuck he had her pinned. "Now do you wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he asked, she couldn't even meet his eyes.

"I've been busy..." she finally choked out trying to press herself closer to the bookshelf.

"Yeah, with what?" he questioned, his face was so close to hers she can smell what kind of gum he chews.

"S-school?" her response sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Angie, I know you're a smart girl, but that's the lie you come up with?" he rolled his eyes at her and pressed his lips to hers. She tensed at first but then melted into the kiss moaning against his lips. His hand was on her cheek, pulling her impossibly closer to him. His hand was trailing to her neck, then her hip, he started to slide his hand under her blouse.

Angie moaned at the feeling of his warm hands on her bare skin, Thomas took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. She fought him for dominance, what was she doing, this wss wrong, she pushed him away.

"Wait Thomas this is wrong," he started peppering kisses down her neck, his hands cupping her breasts, Angie moaned loudly.

Fuck, getting felt up in a library, this was so wrong on so many levels, but Angie couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Couldn't have worn a skirt again, make it a little easier for me?" he chuckled sucking more hickies into her neck.

"Well forgive me, I wasn't expecting to be felt up between the bookshelves," she bit back, annoyed with him already.

He bit her neck sharply, drawing a gasp from her. "I'd watch that mouth of yours, that is if you want me to get you off."

"Couch," she breathed, he grabbed her hand pulling her over to the couch they'd been on two weeks ago. He sat down and pulled her on top of him reattaching his lips to her neck. She moaned and bucked her hips against his.

"Fuck babygirl, do that again," he moaned putting his hands on her hips, guiding her. Angie started moving her hips in small controlled circles.

"T-Thomas," Angie moaned, feeling heat pooling between her legs.

"Yeah babygirl, does that feel good?" he smirked, sliding his hands under her shirt once again.

"T-talk to me, in French," she whimpered her face heating up.

"Vous aimez quand je vous parle en français? Vous faites si bien belle..." he bucked his hips, Angie moaned as he squeezed her breasts firmly.

"Fuck, this is so wrong," she breathed putting her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance.

"Yet we're still doing it," he chuckled kissing her again, it was feverish sloppy and just what she needed.

He kept bucking his hips against hers, moans falling from his mouth as he pressed his forehead against hers. They were so close she could smell the big red gum he always chews.

"You're such a good girl aren't you?" he was whispering in her ear, grunting and moaning, and fuck it was hot,

Angie felt the heat building in her stomach, she started rolling her hips against his clothed cock faster, before he could tell her to she was begging him to cum.

"Shit, Thomas I have to cum please! Fuck, let me cum!" she moaned her face flushing at her own words.

"Already babygirl?" he chuckled 

"P-please, just let me cum..." she whimpered kissing his neck sucking her own trail of hickies down his neck.

"Fuck," he breathed, "cum babygirl" he commanded.

Angie's body tensed as she cummed while he bucked against her. His orgasm came quickly after, she felt a pool of wetness forming on the front of her leggings.

They stayed like that for a minute forehead to forehead panting, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Angie rolled off of him and examined the stain on the front of her leggings.

"Dammit Thomas, I have to walk back to my dorm like this!" she whined glaring at him.

"Sorry babygirl," he apologized smirking at her annoyed expression.

"It's not funny Thomas! People will talk!" She stood up angrily.

"Who cares?" He asked, standing and stretching

"I care!" She retorted grabbing her bag

"No worries babygirl, here, take this, it's big enough to cover it," he took off his sweatshirt handing it over to her.

Wearing a sweatshirt that's obviously not hers? A lot less embarrassing than the obvious stain on her leggings. She took the sweatshirt and pulled it on over her blouse.

"Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically picking up her book bag

"You're welcome babygirl," he smiled kissing her cheek, "don't worry, I'll lock the door, I've been doing it for the past two weeks anyways."

"Whatever Thomas," she rolled her eyes going towards the door.

"Angie?" he called, she stopped and looked back, "hope to do it again sometime," he gave her a dirty smirk.

"Not likely, this was the last time, so savor it," she turned on her heel and walked out without looking back

She was thankful for the warmth of his sweatshirt on the freezing cold walk back to her dorm. Only when she closed the door could she breathe a sigh of relief.

"Angie? Where have you been?" Shit Maria's was up

"Um...late night at the library, sorry for waking you." Angie started towards her room.

"No worries I was already up, James started a fight and stormed out," Maria rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that sucks..." Angie was almost to her room.

"Who's sweatshirt is that?" Angie froze, she almost got away with it.

"Um, I've had this for ages," she chuckled nervously "I'm going to bed now, night" Angie dashed into her room and shut the door behind her sighing in relief.

Angie peeled the stained leggings off along with her panties which were also ruined. She pulled on a new pair of panties and fell into bed, exhausted. 

She then realized: she never even got any studying done.


End file.
